Alwas
by A new dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Etruir. The Great Race has begun. Elsewhere, the Guardians are wary. Something thought dead is stirring. Alwas is peaceful, at least for now.
1. It Begins

To fully enjoy this fic you should read Etruir. This is its sequel and takes place 3 years after Etruir ends. Eva is 15. References to her name will depend on whom she is speaking to. Now all you people who wanted Eva to be Eva once more, here you go. She will end up...well you'll see. Be happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers or any of its characters. They belong to Sav!the World, to whom I bow down to in worship.

It Begins

Eva Wei stared at the lush foliage around her. Tall oaks and elms shielded her from the harsh sunlight. She sighed and sat up from the ground.

It had been three days since she had arrived on Earth, and she was getting really sick of humans. She had been amongst Crogs for too long. Still, she felt the need to find her **tanishi**, her blood father.

She stood up and brushed grass from her black pants. Her shirt, dark red and tight as heck, made her blend in. Her hair, now to her ankles, was wrapped tightly in a red piece of cloth and laced with sharp crystals. Her black now had her personal symbol on it in rose quartz crystal. All in all, she looked human enough to blend in but still maintained her Crog air.

"Time to go," she muttered and mounted the shooter she had "found" to head to the city that wasn't far from where she had spent the night.

The city was impressive. Humans did have a bit more technological advantage in the domestic sector. The Crog had them beaten in the military area though. Eva made a beeline for a building nestled in the downtown area near the racetrack. This was where her **tanishi** was. She snuck into the building through the garage. Ninja skills were a very good thing to have. She watched from the shadows as the mechanics tried to figure out the problem with one of the large racers. Eva held back a snort. Modifications rarely ever worked on any machine. She had learned that from her father, who had to maintain his own trident ship.

"Man, we've got to get this fixed before Mr. Wei gets here," one of the mechanics said.

"Too late," another said as the salt-and-pepper haired man entered. He took one look at the racer and began to tear into the mechanics hides. Eva sighed from her hiding place and approached the racer and removed the offending part. The engine began to purr like a Mauian given catnip. All the mechanics spun around and stared at the young woman who had fixed the engine.

"Are you really that poor of mechanics that you can't see the modification to the engine was the problem," Eva said in a exasperated tone. "Modifications of the intake filters rarely ever worked correctly, and if they do, they are more liable to cause the engine to overheat and cause a crash."

Don Wei stared at the young woman and regarded her with a raised eyebrow before yelling at her. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name?" she said softly. Her own **tanishi** didn't recognize her? She looked around the shop and noticed the autographed picture one of the mechanics had left out. She had found her new name.

"My name's Molly. As for how I got in, you really need to increase security around here, old man," she said.

"Old man!" Don sputtered as the mechanics hide snickers behind their hands. Don's eyes narrowed before he smirked. "How about a job? You seem to be more competent than these jokers."

Eva blinked and smirked before bowing. "I would be honored."


	2. Let's Go

AND: I'm trying to stick to major events in the OSR timeline, such as the order of the races and such. Thing WILL be different. Eva has grown up in a different environment with different experiences, thus she is not the same as in the show. Please take this in when reading this story. Any questions will be answered. Anyone who wants to draw fanart is welcome, just send me a copy or a link to the pic. I want to know what you guys think of my little idea.

Let's Go

Everything was all rushing. Eva, now called Molly, sighed as she stared at the military academy Don Wei had brought the team to. He was inside, picking up a gunner. The group had already procured two star racers of a very nice design as well as the two mechanics that went with them. Eva sighed. She realized what was going on and didn't like it one bit.

The Earth team was gearing up for the Great Race of Oban.

The pilot, the current star of the circuit, was sitting in the near by car. He seemed full of himself. He reminded Eva of Morithius without the fighting ability.

"Let's go," Don Wei said and headed toward the car. A young man followed the uptight man. The boy was older, maybe just at the age to be allowed on the battlefield, and had, Eva blinked, two colored hair. His hair colors were natural. She looked him over more closely and saw something that almost made her laugh: the boy had to be at least ¼ non-human.

While riding in another car, she sighed once more. The other mechanics looked at her and looked away. She turned to look out the window and gazed at the scenery. Her life was really beginning to get strange and frustrating.

First, she was adopted by Crogs. She could handle that. Second, she became a Guardian. Again, that was something she could handle. Third, she was a primal. Ok, a little odd, but she was getting used to the other voice in her head saying weird things at odd times. But this, her blood-father not recognizing her and her helping the Earth, the EARTH, getting a team together for the Great Race. She sincerely hoped her father never found out about that, or she would be in for one very long, loud lecture.

"I want to thank all of you," Don said as the two cars stopped at the garage, "but the only ones going on from here will be myself, the two mechanics we picked up, Rick, and the soldier."

_"You do realize you have to follow, right?"_ Ave said from the back of her mind. The primal part of her mind, now made aware by her Guardian powers and a near death experience, now made comments on things she tended to not notice or feel. Ave had felt the winds of change blowing around their body on Etruir. If the primal wanted her to go somewhere, she wasn't really going to overlook her advice.

The rest of the group had broken up and left. Eva had loitered for a while before discovering the path the team would take. She sighed as she began the trip to a place where she could jump onto the transport.

"How did my life get so screwed up?" she muttered and adjusted her messenger-style bag. Her bag contained all her medical supplies and an emergency beacon that would alert all Crog in the area of her position. She tended to ignore the last bit and studied the first immensely.

Karmena had made good on her promise and had introduced her daughter to the greatest healer among the Guardians. Lain had been more than happy to teach her healing techniques. Turns out the Dream Guardian had a bit of a gift for healing. It was nothing much, bit most to the healing crystals she used were stronger than normal. Lain and Karmena had both attributed that to her elemental affiliation.

Eva snapped from her musings. The transport was heading her way. She took a deep breath and moved her scooter over the rock ledge. She landed safely on the transport. She quickly shut off the scooter's engine and hid amongst the tarps.

The transport seemed to be nearing the pick-up spot when she heard it. Having been in the Academy, she could identify all warships but the sound of their engines. She sunk deeper into the tarp as a Crog trident ship descended from the sky and began attacking the transport. The driver, Rick, began to dodge wildly. Eva clung for dear life until a bright glow emanated from above. She risked popping her head up and stared at the Avatar's transport. She heard a curse in Crog, as well as her name, and looked at the Crog ship. She bit back a groan as she recognized the ship.

Taren was going to kill her when he got his hands on her. But first, he would have to make it to Alwas.


	3. Welcome to Alwas

AND: Here's chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoys it. Please review. I am always so happy when someone tells me they enjoy my work. Again, I'm trying to make things fit, but I've got to tweak a few canon details to make it so.

Welcome to Alwas

Molly woke silently. It was a skill she developed due to her sister's love of pranks. One time she had woke, moved her foot and inch, and ended up dyed black for a week. Kitara had gotten scellas, the Crog equivalent of cockroaches, in her bed the next night, of course. After all, one good turn deserves another.

"You!" she heard Don Wei yell as he spotted her sitting up. She gave him a weak glare and stood on shaky legs.

"Did you really think I would be left behind on something like this? You are going to need more than two mechanics to do all the work you're going to need, no offense to you guys," she said and nodded to the two mechanics. She walked past Don, who was sputtering at her attitude and hoped off the transport.

"Quite amazing," she heard an older voice say. She looked around and saw a catfish-like being dressed in a robe carrying a staff.

"Not as amazing as some of the other thing out there," Molly muttered. The being turned his attention to her and narrowed his gaze at the ring on her hand. She met his gaze and grinned.

"Name's Molly," she said and began to walk out into the open air. The city they were in was a harbor city. She could see ruins just beyond the city. All around, squid-people meandered through a market. She smiled. Planets like this one were always enjoyable due to the lack of technology.

"My name is Setis. I am an assistant of the Avatar," he said. "Come along. The opening ceremonies will be starting soon. You're the last team to arrive. We thought you wouldn't make it."

"We nearly didn't thanks to those good for nothing Crog," the military boy muttered under his breath. Molly stomped on his foot, causing him to cringe and glare at her. She smiled serenely.

The group arrived at their pit. Molly hung back as the other two mechanics, Stan and Koji, began their check of the Whizzing Arrow I. After the less than stellar performance, she ran off to find more fuel. She knew she had seen some when they had come through the market.

She headed off on her scooter and was forced to do a rather unique stunt in order to avoid getting hit by another transport. She grumbled under her breath and quickly traded some of her things for some fuel. She arrived back at a closed up pit. She growled and headed for the main arena.

"Jerks," she muttered and crossed her arms. A group of aliens, the species of which she couldn't identify, knocked her over in their hurry. She was helped to her feet by a kind hand.

"Are you all right?" she heard a male voice ask. She spun around and came face to face with a Naurasian boy. Another moment of looking him over confirmed he was the Naurasian prince Aikka.

"I am fine. Thank you for your help," she said and bowed formally.

He blinked at her and bowed in return. "Should someone so young be away from their team?"

"I may be young, but I have been taking care of myself for a while. Anyway, my team left the pit and didn't tell me. I'm trying to find them. I think I spotted them. Thank you," she said in a hurry. She really didn't want to be around the Naurasian more than necessary. If anyone might recognize her as a Crog by her mannerisms, it would be him. Prolonged contact with her people had made the Naurasians knowledgeable about Crog customs and language.

"What is your name? Mine is Aikka," the prince said.

"It's Molly. If you excuse me, I think I see my team," she replied and hurried off. She really had seen her teammates. Making he way over to them, she sighed as she sat down.

"Busy?" the pilot, Rick Thunderbolt, asked.

"Tired is more like it," Molly muttered and bowed her head.

A gong sounded. Molly's head snapped up as she felt a gathering of energy. She narrowed her eyes at the darkening heavens and winced as a bolt of light crashed down, temporarily blinding her.

"Racers of many planets, you have gathered to compete for the ultimate prize. In the following days, you will race to earn your way to the finals on Oban. There is only one rule: you must not take the life of your opponent," the Avatar said.

Molly glared up at him as her eyes adjusted to the light. Something seemed off about him to her senses. She always trusted her senses, or else she would end up with a headache from Ave's yelling.

"Race on pilots to Oban and the ultimate prize!" the avatar said and disappeared in the flash of light again.

The Great Race had begun.


	4. Reoccuring Nightmare

AND: Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. We finally get to the racing! Yes. It's short. So sue me!

Reoccurring Nightmare

Molly leaned back and sighed as the races began. The Naurasian prince was first up, riding on a giant beetle. She blinked a few times as he smiled at her before a blush made its way across her cheeks.

"You've met?" Rick asked her.

"When I was trying to find you guys," she answered and watched the race.

Molly did have to admit, the prince was good. Very few could have pulled off the stunt he did. Naurasian magic attacks were powerful as well. The others thought he was showboating. She knew otherwise thanks to her upbringing. That was just the Naurasian style of racing.

"Hey, mouse," Rick said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glared at the appendage until he removed it. "Why don't you stay here and watch the race? There isn't much to do in the pit. You could at least enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Rick. I will," she replied. The rest of the Earth team left for the pit. Their first race was coming up. Molly sighed and got up. She hated sitting in on place for too long. As she passed by a dark alley, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She thrashed and fought her attacker.

"Shailana, relax," a gruff male voice said. She relaxed as she realized it was her friend Edo, who was now a private in the Crog army, and knew not to hurt her lest they risk her bother and father's wrath.

"Edo?" she hissed.

"You're with the Earth team?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be accusing, but she was spotted with the enemy of the Crog. She knew about the plans for after the Great Race. If she turned traitor, the soldiers poised to attack would be in extreme danger. He wanted to know where her loyalties lie.

She chuckled. "The manager is my **tanishi**. I followed him and…Taren contacted you, didn't he? You don't have to wonder about me turning traitor. I'm loyal to my family. I don't want Taren to be harmed."

"Yes, he did. Just stay safe. Try to avoid your dad as well. He's the racer for the Imperium and he hasn't been told you're here yet," he said and released her. "I'm the only other Crog here, besides you and the colonel. Please, for my sake, stay safe and never go anywhere unarmed."

With a quick agreement and a friendly goodbye, she snuck out of the shadows and back near the racetrack. The Earth team was just getting ready for their race against an alien named Groor. Molly smirked, then frowned as a shudder went down her spine. Her instincts were trying to tell her something. Visions of her **meishi's** death flashed before her eyes. She shook her head, dispelling the horrifying visions. Molly thought it was due to seeing a race with humans participating for the first time in years.

The race was on. Molly watched in rapture as Jordan made shot after shot connect with Groor's ship. He was a very good marksman, for a human at least. His nonhuman blood had to help with that. His reflexes must have been sharpened by his unique blood. The racers were on the final stretch when it happened. Part of the Whizzing Arrow just exploded. Molly stared in shock and horror as the two ships crashed into a large fireball. She let out a small noise and took off for the pit. She would get answers to happened ad if Jordan and Rick were all right there.


	5. Ride the Wind

AND: Well, here's chapter 5. Enjoy. Please review. I love reviews. It's also a chapter many of you have been waiting for. Molly/Eva/Shailana finally competes in the race! Also, I've made a tiny tweak to cannon. Please forgive me. See the ending AN for details.

Ride the Wind

Molly leaned back in the chair. Don stood before the entire team, minus Rick who was still in the hospital. He would be in there for at least another day. The judges were allowing the Earth team to have a rematch due to sabotage by an unknown being.

"We have to race today," Don said. Stan and Koji both looked at each other then back to the stressed male.

"Neither of us can race. We're just mechanics," Stan said.

"I can race," Molly said. Don gave her a look before approaching Jordan.

"Looks like you'll be our new pilot, Jordan," Don said. Molly stared at him for a few moments before looking to the ceiling. She asked Kale and Koras what she did in a past life to deserve a **tanishi** like Don Wei.

"What? But, I can't…" Jordan stuttered.

"Sure you can," Don said smiling. "Stan, Koji, go get the Arrow prepared for practice."

"Sir, I don't think you understand. I can't race. I failed my piloting lessons every time," Jordan said, looking more nervous by the second. "Why not let Molly pilot? She wants to."

"Women should not race," Don said.

Molly's head snapped toward him. "Is that your true beliefs or are you just scared another female racer will end up like your wife?"

"What did you say?" Don said after a moment. He was pale and his hands shook.

"Your wife, Maya Wei, died in a racing accident against the Phyll Spirit ten years ago," Molly said in a dead tone. Talking about her **meishi** was never a fun experience.

"How do you know that?" Don growled out.

Molly looked at him. "I was there. I watched her crash. I know the risks. Give me a chance."

"No, women cannot handle racing. Jordan, go get in the Arrow!" Don yelled and left the room.

"You tried," Jordan said. "Was all that stuff true?"

"Yeah, it was," Molly said and got up. She was going to watch the gunner make a fool of himself. Looking at him, she could tell he wasn't fit for being a pilot. Most of those with his blood weren't.

She was right. After a disastrous display of piloting ability, Molly and Jordan were both left in the pit while the others went to argue their case with the judges.

"Man, that sucked," Jordan muttered and leaned back. Molly shook her head and focused on the Arrow. She wouldn't be able to pilot it. Curse her body for being so small. She leaned back and sat up suddenly when she saw the scooter she had liberated. A smirk came across her features. Jordan gulped. She looked like the cat who found the canary.

* * *

Don chased after the duo as they headed for the starting line. Molly was adjusting to using the scooter controls for the ship. It would have been so much easier if Earth had a system like the Tridents.

Molly watched Groor warily. She would have to out maneuver him. All those lessons on Cresayes were going to come into play. She just had to be careful that Jordan didn't recognize Crog flight tactics.

The race started with the Arrow in the lead. Molly dodged around Groor's shots and pulled out all the stops.

"Adjust the right rear a little, Molly," Koji said. The two mechanics were on her side at least.

"Jordan," Molly yelled back to him after catching a better view of Groor's ship,"aim for the stress points. You see where he fixed his ship. It'll be weakest there."

Jordan gave a feral grin, reminding Molly of a certain alien she met years ago, before he opened fire on the supports of Groor's ship. Molly smirked and gasped as Groor came down on them.

"Get off," she growled and punched the hyper drive she had just discovered. Soon after being out of Groor's sight, she turned it off. It ate up fuel much too quickly. The finish line was just ahead when Groor came blasting out behind them.

"Jordan, get him off our ass, now!" Molly yelled and put all of her focus into getting to the finish line. Jordan took aim and fired. Groor's ship fell apart at the seam. Jordan let out a whoop of triumph. Molly rolled her eyes and crossed the finish line.

"You!" Don yelled at the duo as the exited the Arrow. Molly gave him a blank stare before going to her room, completely ignoring his yells. Stan and Koji both had to hide their laughter. Don was getting shown up by a teenager.

_So that was dad?_ Ave said in the back of her mind as Molly lay down to sleep.

_Yeah. That's him,_ Molly answered and was just about to get to sleep when Ave spoke again.

_You do know Toros saw you racing for Earth, right?_

"Shit," Molly said and lay prone on the bed. She was in deep trouble once her father caught her.

AND: Ok. For the bit I changed. I really can't see Eva/Shailana/Molly putting up with Don yelling at her. She would kill him, or at least injure him. Thus, when confronted with the situation, she left before he could truly insult her. Also, she has a smart mouth. She's dropping more hints earlier that she is Eva. She just wants her **tanishi** to recognize her, which he hasn't. Yet.


	6. I Shall Find a Way

AND: Here's the next chapter. Some of the material in this chapter is kind…disturbing. We get our first glance at the REAL plot!

I Shall Find a Way

Cold water dripped down his arms. A sneer broke across his face. Laughter, cold and maniacal rang through the air. All creatures ran to hide. A predator was on the loose, one they did not want to meet.

"Soon, I'll have your revenge, my mistress. Soon," he whispered into the night and stared at the heavens, focusing on one bright that was actually a planet. He stroked a dark red ring on his right hand and grinned.

* * *

Eva leaned back against a wall. It was nighttime, and she hid in the ever present shadows. She had left the safety of the Earth pit a short time ago. She knew he would be seeking her out.

She just hoped she could put the right spin on things.

"Shailana," a low growl emanated from next to her.

She turned. In full armor, glaring at her was her father, Toros. He moved closer to her. She began to feel a thin sheet of sweat appear on her brow. Never let it be said Shailana of the Kindolan Clan, the Bloody Maiden of Etruir, was not afraid of anything.

Her father scared the shit out of her.

"Father," she said softly, looking away from him.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed at her, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.

She looked down and took in a short breath. "I am still considered a human. I'm really just the replacement until Rick Thunderbolt gets back on his feet. The longest I'll be pilot is after the next race, I'm certain."

"Be sure that you are correct," Toros said and relaxed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Shailana grinned. "Sorry, papa, but you know how I pilot."

"Unfortunately," he said. "Is there any information about the Earth Team that could be useful?"

"The two mechanics can't fly to save their lives. The gunner can't either, but that's a genetic thing. My** tanishi**'s a bastard of the highest order. The pilot is a flirt that eerily reminds me of Taren," she said quickly.

"The gunner's genetics?"

"He's not fully human. I'm not certain if he knows it, but I have an idea what he is. Not saying until I'm a hundred percent sure," she said before turning her attention back to the road. She looked back at her father, who nodded. She took off into the night, heading back to the Earth Team Pit to rest.

"She's so much like Karmena, it's scary," Toros muttered and headed back to the Crog pit to rest.

* * *

"Where were you, young lady?" Don started in on Molly as she entered the pit.

"None of your business, old man, but if you must know, I was out on a walk. I needed to walk off some pent up energy," she said and headed for her small room.

"Young lady!" don started and stopped as Molly glared at him.

"My name is Molly. Use it," she said in finality and entered her room. The other males all stared at Don in shock. The man was pale faced with wide eyes.

Molly had just looked a lot like his wife when she had been angered.

* * *

Molly growled as she went through another obstacle. Flint and the Alwas judges were really beginning to piss her off, and when she got pissed, things tended to get a bit out of control.

"You are a coward, Flint!" she yelled as loud as she could. The Scrub looked over at the angry human and laughed. She growled once again and used a hand sign her healer master hand taught her. The Scrub balked and glared at her. She smirked, which turned into a grin as they approached the next obstacle. Flint charged ahead of her. She sighed and gave a bit more of herself over to Ave. She would need fast reflexes to get through the maze of rapidly opening and closing gates. Not even the Scrub judges could help their champion. They had tied up their trap lines after Molly had avoided one too many.

"Molly, be careful!" Stan yelled at her. She grinned and began to laugh as she and Flint came out of the maze. His racer fell apart. She laughed and smirked at the fallen pilot. Boys like him should try to outdo their betters.

* * *

Molly leaned back after she had landed the Arrow in the pit. Now time to face Don again. That man annoyed her like no other. He must be where she got her sarcasm and stubbornness, she thought.

"You both did great," Don said with a smile. Everyone stared at him in shock before Molly realized what had happened.

"Rick's been released from the healers?" Molly said. Everyone stared at her before Don nodded. "Mind if I come with you to get him then. I want to talk with some of the healers for a bit."

"Why are you so interested in healers?" Jordan asked.

Molly grinned and dug a rather good sized medallion out of her belt pouch she had taken to wearing. The medallion was large and gold with silver inlays of symbols the others didn't fully recognize.

"I'm a healer, first class," she said and put her medallion away. "Those are symbols that tell other healers what my specialties are. I happen to be a crystal master and an herbal quinsan. A quinsan is just below a master. I didn't want to take two mastery tests at once. One mastery test is hard enough."

"If you want to meet with the healers, then come along," Don said as he left for the hospital. Molly sighed and followed right behind.

"Rick," Don said in greeting to the now standing pilot. Molly smiled at him and began to chat with the nurse as the two men talked about the races. Molly looked back over at him and froze. Something was not right about him. She couldn't tell what, but something was not right, and it worried her greatly.

AND: For the Toros thing, he's pretty much given up on controlling Shailana. Like he said, she acts a little too much like Karmena. He's just worried that if another Crog finds out about her being there, she would end up being labeled traitor, which he knows she isn't. Does that make sense? If you have questions, leave them in a review and I'll get back to you.


	7. A Little Information

AND: We are entering a very interesting point in this chapter people. Please enjoy.

A Little Information

Molly stared as Rick began to practice. That feeling she had felt in the hospital was still there. After having the most vigorous healer training teacher in the Celphi quadrant, she had learned to trust in her instincts. Something was very wrong.

She looked over Koji's shoulders at Rick's vital signs. After her declaration of being a healer, the two mechanics had explained the readings to her. Rick's vitals began to go out of control. Her head snapped up to watch the Arrow fly shakily. Now she knew something was wrong.

"I'm going back to the hospital," she announced and headed off. Her eyes were so clouded with worry she didn't notice Groor attacking her until it was almost too late. She leapt away at the last moment and pulled out one of her many knives. He still managed to give her a scratch on the side of the face.

"You took away my victory," Groor yelled. All around various aliens stopped and watched the scene. He lunged. Molly dodged out of the way and cut one of the tubes protruded from his body. She turned again, ducking under a blow, and slashed open another tube. She leapt back to a safer distance and got into a fighting stance.

"Victory belongs to the ones who seek it. I was simply better than you, thus I won," Molly said in a dead voice. Groor once more struck out at her. She dodged the arm, kicked him in the chest and crouched on his chest after he fell. Quickly, she moved to place her knife under the tube that connected to his face.

"Leave me and the Earth team alone or I will finish this. Do you understand?" she hissed. Groor nodded and fell to the ground unconscious as she pulled the knife away. She turned her gaze to the spectators, who quickly went back to their business.

"You are a very good fighter," the familiar Naurasian voice said as she stood up. Molly hi a wince and hoped he didn't recognize her knife stance as a modified version of a Crog style.

"Thank you, your highness," she said and bowed. Groor took the moment to wake up and crawl away from the scary human female.

"I have never seen such a fighting style before," Aikka said.

"It is unique," Molly said and looked to the heavens. "I must be going. I need to discuss something with the healers."

"Would you mind the company?" he asked.

Internally, Molly screamed. "I would enjoy that."

The two headed toward the hospital talking of random things. They passed by a Crog soldier, Edo, who was trying hard not to laugh at his friend. His ears still moved in a way that showed a smile.

"So this is Earth's way of getting allies," Edo said catching the prince's attention. "They send their women to seduce the royals."

Molly glared at him, but continued walking. Aikka growled at the Crog and followed Molly. She glanced at him and smirked slightly.

"I don't let idiots like that bother me," she said, making sure that Edo had heard that. He sent a mild glare to her back.

"The Crog act as if they own the universe," Aikka mumbled darkly. Molly gave him a surprise look.

"I'm surprised one of their allies would say such," Molly said.

Aikka sighed. "They are forcing me into a marriage to one of their princesses."

"Aren't Crog women unable to bare Naurasian children?" Molly asked. A deep feeling of dread filled her core.

"That is true, but the Crog claim Princess Shailana will be able to bare Naurasian children," Aikka said with a shrug.

Molly stared at him for a second, not comprehending what he was saying. When the message fit into her mind, she forced herself to keep all emotion from her face. She was going to be having a _discussion _with her father come nightfall.

The two finally arrived at the hospital. Molly thanked the prince for walking with her and sought out one of the healers. She told the healer her suspicions of Rick's recovery.

"So you're saying we missed something," he said.

Molly stared at the blue skinned alien without blinking. "Yes, I think you missed something."

"I highly doubt that we would have missed something miss…" he said.

Molly glared at him and growled slightly. This man was such a pompous jackass. She pulled her medallion out of her pouch and slammed it on the table.

"Kindolan," Molly said. "Shailana Kindolan, healer crystal mastery with herbal quisan. No one else knows what I have just told you unless you wish to die a slow and painful death. Do you understand?"

The healer looked at her in shock. He was sitting before the Bloody Maiden. "Yes. You truly believe the Earth pilot is injured worse than what we believe."

"I suspect nerve damage," she whispered and put away her medallion. "Did you do a scan of his nervous system?"

"No," the healer said sheepishly. Molly glared at him and stood up.

"I'll head back and try to get Rick to come back here. I just hope I'm not too late," she said and took off from the hospital at a dead run.

* * *

Rick's vision began to blur. Ceres was saying something. Rick's hands began to shake. Everything went dark.

Molly growled as she urged the scooter faster. Bracing herself and calculating how she was going to survive this. She took a breath and jumped. She clung to the edge of the Arrow. She opened the hatch and entered the Arrow.

"Molly," Jordan said as he caught sight of her. The Arrow was moving out of control.

"Rick's in trouble," Molly said and headed for the cockpit. Rick was slumped in his seat. Molly quickly went up to him and found a pulse. She let out a sigh and sat in his lap, as it was the only way to get control of the Arrow. Rick began to stir as she began cursing her short stature.

"Mouse," he muttered.

"Rick, please tell me you can use the pedals," she said softly. Rick gave her an affirmative. Now all she had to do was concentrate on steering the Arrow.

Ceres glared at the young human girl and began to play his flute. His spell began to take root in her mind before it was painfully blasted away. He screamed in agony and ended up crashing his racer into a wall, taking him out of the race.

In Molly's mind, Ave smirked in satisfaction. No one was going to mess with their mind.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

AND: Well, here's for chapter 8. I'm going to tell you now. Something I have been alluding to is going to be revealed. Don't kill me! No talks with Toros in this chapter. That comes next chappie!

Calm Before the Storm

"Rick, I'm sorry," Molly murmured as he was told the bad news. The shocked pilot turned to look at her.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Don asked the doctor.

"Our medical technology isn't that far along," the doctor said and bowed his head. Rick suddenly stood and left the room. Molly stared after him and grabbed Jordan's arm as the gunner tried to stop him.

"He needs time, Jordan. Losing something like this can take a great toll on the mind," Molly whispered.

"You speak from experience?" the doctor said and eyed the young girl who spoke with great wisdom.

"In a way," she answered and looked to the ground. "Looks like I'm your pilot now."

"This is too suspicious, Jordan," Molly said as she stared at the robot. "Let's ignore that thing and head back."

"Molly," Jordan yelped as she got up and pulled him along. Molly smirked as she noticed the young alien in the shadows glaring at her. Molly let go of Jordan and spun to face the robot-like cat girl.

"Nice try, but I'm a little more paranoid than most, little one," Molly said and whirled back around, ignoring the shocked look on both the girl and Jordan's faces. She headed back to the pit with a happy smile on her face.

"You look happy," a familiar voice said from near her. Molly stopped and regarded the prince. Just seeing him reminded her of a certain discussion she would need to have with her father.

"Just got done stopping a saboteur," she answered.

"Molly!" Jordan cried as he caught up to her. He glared at the prince, who gave him a blank stare.

"Men," Molly muttered under her breath.

"It has been a pleasure to see you again, Molly. Good luck in your race today," Aikka said and bowed formally to her. She returned the bow with a smile. He walked away.

"You shouldn't trust him. He's an ally of the Crogs," Jordan said. Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Jordan had a very one track mind.

"Don't start, Jordan," Molly said dryly.

"He could hurt you and we would be left without a pilot," Jordan kept on ranting. Molly growled as he started to go on about how Aikka was horrible and how the Crogs were the scum of the universe. She had no problem with him insulting Aikka, she had always thought Naurasians were a bit stuffy. Surprisingly, Aikka didn't seem like that to her, but then there was the whole arranged marriage. Her problem was when her gunner started in on the Crog people and began to insult her family and people.

"I heard that they have a horrible killer on their side, too. They call her the Bloody Maiden. She's said to have killed a thousand soldiers with her bare hands," Jordan began. 'She must be some sort of monster."

Molly stopped walking and turned to Jordan. "Jordan, shut it. I do not want to hear anymore military propaganda. I've never believed that bullshit we're forced to learn in school. So what makes you think a boy barely two years my senior will get me to believe it?"

"Sorry," Jordan squeaked as he shrank in on himself. Molly looked scary when she glared at him. He forced himself to calm before something he really didn't want to happen happened.

"Jordan, just shoot her!" Molly yelled back to the near panicking gunner. He was trying, but the demented cat girl Paradice kept dodging the attacks. Molly dodged another volley of attacks before hiding the Arrow again.

"She's good," Molly muttered and had to move the Arrow out of harm's way once more. The psycho kitty was going on and on about the ultimate prize as if Molly had no idea what it was. Suddenly, Paradice's ship charged at the Arrow, aiming for the side that contained the gunner. In panic, he crossed his arms and lost the small bit of control he had.

A tiny pop and his ears had changed to those similar to a Serval's appeared on his head and replaced his normal human ones. Small claws poked out from his fingers. A small ripping sound echoed in the air and a long yellow and black stripped tail with a white underside grew out of his spine.

Paradice stared at his yellowed, cat-like eyes and stopped her ship suddenly. Molly took the initiative and blasted out of the freaky maze of tunnels. She took a deep breath as she crossed the finish line and sighed. She giggled as she looked at the screen that showed her Jordan. He had his head bowed, his ears twitching every which way.

"Jordan," Molly started. He looked up at her. "We need to have a long talk. I knew you were part Mauian, but a Serval?"


	9. Talks and Death of the Sacred Race

AND: Well, how did everyone like my little surprise with Jordan? This chapter gets a bit darker than things have been so far. Hope no one minds too much. Please review!

Warning: Character Death!

Talks and Death of the Sacred Race

He moved through the canyon toward the temple. Just a bit further and he would be all powerful. No one would be able to deny him the power that rightfully belonged to him. The temple was just ahead. He laughed as the past tried to influence him. A flick of the wrist and the beings of power were destroyed by the ever ravenous flame.

"What in the world?" Don said as he stared at the gunner. Jordan blushed as everyone stared at him. Well, everyone but Molly, who was off to the side laughing.

"You think this is funny?" he hissed, literally hissed, at her. She gave him a look before falling once more into fits of giggles.

"What…are you?" Koji asked and reached for his ears.

Jordan pulled back, his ears going flat against his skull. "I'm part Mauian."

"One-fourth Mauian," Molly said and wiped tears away from her eyes. "I take it you get the blood from your mother's side?"

"Yeah, why?" Jordan said looking at her.

"Your grandmother would have been sent off planet during the Kenshal Wars about 90 Earth years ago. It was a popular action to send the females of the rarer races to other planets while the men fought against the Kenshal invaders," Molly said.

Jordan stared at her for a moment. "How in the world do you know that?"

"I know a Mauian named Lescan," Molly said and leaned back. "So does this mean you'll be eating more fish? Can you hide your exotic appearance?"

"Yeah. I just need to calm down," Jordan said.

"And I thought you hated all aliens," Stan muttered.

"I hate the Crog and their allies, not all aliens," Jordan said and tried to concentrate. His ears popped and became human again. The tail shrunk and claws vanished. His eyes returned to normal.

"Where'd the cute Mauian go?" a female voice called from the front of the pit. Paradice was standing there, jumping up and down, trying to get a good look in the pit without entering. After all, it was rude to enter a Mauian's den without permission. Molly started laughing once more.

* * *

"Well, what are you doing out so late, Molly?" Setis asked the young human. 

Molly gave him a glance and sighed. How in the universe did Setis always end up finding her? He really put her senses on edge.

"You tell me," she whispered.

"You are unique," he said and turned his attention to the stars. "Even your mother didn't have your charisma."

"I'm not going to ask how you know my mother," Molly said and turned her gaze skyward. "I don't know what you mean about charisma. I'm a killer, a mass murderer."

"And yet other Guardians are willing to follow you into battle," Setis said and looked at her.

He was talking of the small battle she had led on the planet Rautshi. Milosh, the Guardian of Sky on Rautshi, had been captured by invaders. Shailana had gathered three other Guardians, Lescan of Stone, Lucien of Hell/Punishment and Masna of Heaven/Reward. They had gone into battle, following her plan, and saved Milosh. It had been a year after what was known as the Etruir massacre, where she earned the nickname Bloody Maiden.

"I need to go," Molly said. "I must speak with my father. It has been a pleasure to speak with you, Setis."

"And you, Shailana of the Crog," he whispered as she ran off. He turned his attention back to the stars and gasped. He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hello, father, Edo," Shailana said as she entered the Crog dinning area. The two Crog males nodded in greeting. "Edo, would you mind not being around for a while? I need to _discuss _something with my father and don't want anyone caught in the crossfire."

Edo stared at her with wide eyes. She never used such a sweet voice unless she was extremely pissed. He ran out of the pit so fast that he left a red blur.

"Shailana, is something wrong?" Toros asked. He was beginning to panic at the look in her eyes. He made mental escape plans. First, run out the door. Second, jump out a window…

"I heard something very interesting the other day," she said and pulled out one of her knives. Toros paled as she began to run her thumb along the side of the blade.

"What did you hear?" he said, trying to maintain a calm façade.

"Two words: 'Arranged' and 'Marriage,'" she said in a deadly calm voice.

Toros nearly wet himself. She had found out. He was a dead man. "Now, Shailana…"

"How dare you?" she hissed and placed the blade against his throat. "How dare you play with my future like this?"

"It's for the good of the alliance," Toros said, attention placed on the knife which was placed even harder against his throat. "The alliance between us and the Naurasians is slowly deteriorating, for what reason I do not know, but it is slowly dissolving. We need you to marry the prince to keep them close."

Shailana gave him a long look. She had been trained to give up anything for her people. She was a princess after all. She had her ideas about why the alliance was failing. Aikka had alluded to the Crog acting out against his people in a way that would shame most generals. If that was true, she had a duty to keep the alliance together, even if it meant being treated as breeding stock.

"I do not like being treated like sowvaca(1) stock," she whispered as she pulled the knife away. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Am I the only one?"

"Yes, you are," Toros said sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, my child, but it is the only way."

Shailana turned away from him and frowned. "Were you going to tell me just before I was at the alter?"

"No, we were waiting until you turned 16. That's when Naurasians believe a woman to be mature enough to bare children," he said and gently rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry. I take it the prince told you about the engagement."

"Yes, he did," she whispered. "Papa, when will I have to stop acting?"

"The invasion is scheduled for right after the race is over," he said. "Once we conquer Earth, no more hiding."

The two stood there like that for a few minutes before Shailana pulled away. "I need to get back to the…What in Cregbank(2)?!"

* * *

He was there, before the great pyramid. He reached out and touched the crystal surface. A bright glow filled the room. 

"You are not meant to be here," a voice said from behind him.

"So, the Avatar has come to stop me," he said and turned to Setis. A sadistic smirk covered his face before the flames began to fill the room. Every time Setis banished the flames, more would rise up even hotter than before. The Old Ones watched in horror as their champion was being defeated. Even after Setis took on his Avatar form, he was still losing. He sent a bolt of power at his opponent who merely jumped out of the way.

"Setis, we cannot allow this depraved being to gain the power," the leader of the Old Ones stated. Setis gave them a sad look and nodded. He understood that the power of the Avatar was not meant for beings like this evil Guardian. His eyes lit up in recognition and he teleported back to Alwas. He had to warn the Bloody Maiden.

"There will be no power for you, fallen one," the Creators said as one and slowly, the light from the pyramid died out. The Creators began to sing a mournful song, which faded as they did. The flame-throwing Guardian yelled and summoned his warriors. If he could not have the power, he would have his mother's revenge. He exited the temple and stared at the still flush landscape in confusion. Shaking his head, black hair flaring around him, he turned his gaze to the heavens.

His eyes settled on a single planet as he began to plot.

* * *

"Setis," Shailana whispered as she took in the heavily burnt and bruised for of the alien she had come to know fairly well. He had appeared in a flash of light only moments before. 

"He's coming," he whispered. He was very weak. The only thing that kept him alive was his will to warn her.

"What? Who's coming?" she asked confused.

"The Avatar is dead. Oban is in cinders by now. We, the Creators and I, leave the task to keep balance to your kind now, Guardian of Dreams," Setis wheezed.

"Setis," she whispered. He was dieing. She could see, feel, and hear it.

"A Guradian who controls the fire, no the flame, is coming soon. He will seek you out," he whispered. His strength was fading.

"Me? Flame? He? Setis, what?" she stammered, trying to make sense on everything.

"You, for you have," he started and began to cough. "You have the ability to lead. Gather them here and fight, little dreamer."

"I, thank you for the warning **tagalresh**," she said softly.

"I'll tell your mother how much you have grown when I see her, little dreamer," Setis whispered and closed his eyes. His breathing became nothing. Shailana watch in shock as his body dissolved into yellow light.

"Shailana," Toros whispered.

"Get anything you need to fight. We're going to war," she said with conviction.

On that night, the line of Avatars died out.

On that night, darkness once more fell across the universe.

On that night, the torch had been passed to the ones who would save the universe.

* * *

1-is similar to a cow. In slang it is used to mean women who are forced into unloving marriages. 

2-The Crog underworld for those who beat/kill their own blood and do other sort of heinous (for a Crog) crimes.

AND: Ok. Everyone yell at me for killing off Setis. I will tell you now that there will be no more Great Race. There is no reason with the avatar power being destroyed and the Creators dead, for good this time. As for the reason Oban still has life, Setis, and the Creators through him, passed on the responsibility of maintaining the balance to the Guardians, thus Oban still has a puyrpose and will be the headquarters for the Guradians in the future. Next chapter, the beginning of the gathering of warriors. Be prepared for a war that makes Etruir look tame.


	10. Confrontation

AND: Sorry about not getting this out sooner. I had some things going on here. Please review.

Confrontation

Molly sat beside her team as the cancellation of the Great Race was announced. Her hands began to shake as the Scrub finished his speech. He looked over the gathered racers and met her eyes. He nodded. Molly stood up. All eyes fell onto her as all the whispers and cries of outrage stopped.

"Listen closely, for all on Alwas are in danger. I witnessed the death of the Avatar. He warned me of a coming danger. From my experience, I can say that things are going to get bad. A fallen Guardian is coming. I have already done my duty and summoned other Guardians here. They will be arriving by next morning," she said amid gasps and whispers that broke out at her announcement. "I ask if any warriors wish to fight beside us see Shadow Karmena of the Crog, Stone Lescan of the Mau, Ocean Lain of the Simiras or myself. We will most likely have a place for everyone. Good luck and stay safe."

Avoiding the looks on her teammate's faces, she turned and started for the pit. She missed Don's shocked gaze land on her left hand, more specifically, her ring that symbolized her Guardian status.

"Eva," he whispered so low no one else heard him.

* * *

Back at the pit, Molly leaned against the cool wall. Shadows half covered her form as she stared at the moons of Alwas. She turned her head toward the approaching team. Rick noticed her in the shadows and frowned. Something was going on with her and he wanted to know what. Jordan was suspicious. After all, she had just recommended people go to a Crog to sign up to fight. Stan and Koji were indifferent. They understood some people had secrets. Don stared at her.

Her breath caught in her chest. His gaze, did he know? She gulped and took a step toward the others. Don met her eyes. Yes, he knew.

"Can I speak with you alone, Don?' Molly said and began to walk away from the pit. Don followed her outside.

"You know," she whispered after they were, what she deemed, far enough away from the pit. She kept her back to him.

"Eva, it is you," he said softly and reached for her shoulder.

She pulled away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Eva," Don said in sadness.

She spun around and faced him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She did not need the stress of her **tanishi** on top of everything else.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you leave me alone?"

"I…I didn't want to hurt you," he said. Eva glared at him. "I had just lost your mother. I blamed myself and didn't want you to be hurt because of me."

"Bullshit," she spat. "You didn't want me around. I reminded you too much of mother."

"Eva," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry," she whispered. "You're sorry. Sorry won't bring back my childhood without you. Sorry won't bring back my innocence."

"Eva, I…" he started before being cut off by his child.

"You abandoned me. You! Fucking! Abandoned! Me! You left me in that hell hole of a school! You never called, never sent a letter!" she screamed. The others came running out of the pit and stared at the two.

"Eva!" Don yelled at her.

"I'm an orphan!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You are not my father!"

"Eva, don't!" Don yelled after her as she ran off into the night. He turned around and faced the rest of the Earth team, who were staring at him in shock.

"Told you he was heartless," Stan muttered to Koji. Koji nodded in affirmation.


	11. Preparations

AND: Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with my life. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for this folly. I made this extra long for you. I know it's rushed, but it is supposed to be. Think about it. It has been at least 2 days since the Avatar's death. The enemy is fast approaching. They are trying to amass their forces in preparation. Try to see it that way. Please review and tell me what you think.

Preparations

Eva ran as fast as she could. She couldn't go back to the pit after that argument. Running blindly, she found herself outside the Naurasian pit. After hearing the call of the giant beetle, Eva wandered in.

"Molly?" she heard a voice call to her. Nearby, Aikka was standing with his teacher.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Eva said with a bow.

"You're a Guardian," Canaan said suddenly.

Eva gave him a short look. "I am."

"Guardian of what?" Canaan asked stubbornly. He had to know. A Guardian was a dangerous being.

"It's rude to ask such a thing, but I'll give. I'm the Guardian of Dreams," Eva said. Aikka stared at her in shock. She bit back a groan. Someone had told the Naurasians about her being a Guardian.

"You are…," Aikka started.

"Shailana? Yeah, I am," Eva said and looked to the outside.

"Princess Shailana of the Crog?" Canaan said in shock.

Eva nodded. "I should leave. I need to check in with my people."

She turned to leave the pit. She wasn't ready to deal with the marriage arrangement yet. Give her a little down time to think and she would be ready to talk things over with her future husband. As she left, Aikka stared after her in shock.

She paused, thinking. "If you want to fight, see me at the Earth pit tomorrow midday."

That was the last thing the Naurasians saw of her that night before she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Shailana!" Karmena called to her adopted daughter as the young woman entered the Crog pit. Shailana gave her a small smile and sank into a chair.

"Why didn't you warn me my **tanishi** is a bastard?" she asked softly, her head tilted back.

"Never met the guy. Maya always had good things to say about him though," Karmena answered and walked around the table.

"Are you ready?" Shailana asked.

"The real question is 'are you?'" Karmena said.

"You staying here for the night?" Edo asked.

"I think I will," Shailana said. "I can't go back there right now. The wounds have been rubbed raw and bleeding once more."

The morning sun rose the next day. Shailana stared at the red sky. A breeze blew and caused her to shiver. She had changed her clothing to something a bit more warlike. Her shirt was black with gold embroidery on the high collar and the sleeve ends near her wrists. Her pants, also black, made no sound, not even a whisper of cloth, as she moved. Her boots were combat type with gold colored clasps. Around her neck, visible to all, was her healer medallion. She wasn't afraid to bare it in public. Only another healer would be able to read the symbols and put two and two together. She just hated people pointing to the gold medallion while she was in public.

"The heavens bleed. Soon the earth shall be stained as well," she whispered the ancient Crog saying. She stretched and finished her morning exercises. Sighing, she leapt over the edge of the stairs and landed safely on the floor below.

"Hey, Shai," Edo muttered as he passed her. She snorted. Edo hadn't changed much from their days in the Academy. He acted like the walking dead in the morning unless he had **cluclaral**, the Crog version of coffee.

"I've got to get going. No need to get the Earth team too worried about me," she said. Edo grunted and headed for the kitchen. Shailana giggled at her friend's actions and took off out of the pit, being extra careful not to be seen.

* * *

"Molly!" Jordan called as he caught sight of his friend walking through the marketplace. She looked at him and smiled. Time to put on the false face. Oh, how happy she was going to be once the Crog invaded and ultimately defeated Earth.

"Hey, Jordan," she said. She looked even closer at her friend than usual and suppressed a groan. He was blushing. She did not need a _human _falling in love with her. She had a fiancé, albeit an unwanted one, already.

"Um, well, you didn't come back to the pit last night," Jordan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I stayed with some friends," she said, not exactly lying. "Before you even ask, as a Guardian, I visit quite a few planets when called upon by the others."

"Oh, um. Are you coming back?" Jordan said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can't let my father win," she said with a particular nasty emphasis on the word "father."

"You mean the argument with Don Wei?" Jordan said in confusion. "Wait! Don Wei's your father!"

"Dreamer!" a voice called out from a distance. Eva's head snapped toward the sound.

"Stone, get your ass over here!" she yelled and waved to the Mauian. Lescan, Guardian of Stone, had been cute when he was younger. Now that he had reached adulthood, he had females of all species hanging all over him, or stalking him, whichever was easier.

"You've grown up," Lescan said and ruffled her hair, being extra cautious of his claws. "Who's this guy?"

"Meet Jordan, the gunner for when I was racing," Eva said. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "You two have a lot in common."

"Huh?' Jordan said as he eyed the full-blooded Mauian carefully.

"What could I have in common with a human?" Lescan said, rolling his eyes at his friend's humor.

"Well, you both have Mauian blood," she said and pulled away from Lescan as he stared at her with a blank face. He turned to look at Jordan, who had frozen at the elder's gaze. Leaning forward, Lescan sniffed Jordan's hair. Jordan was shaking at the proximity of the pure Mauian.

"A Serval? I thought your kind were extinct," Lesacan said, his pupils dilating. "I will want to talk to you after this."

"Yes sir," Jordan managed to squeak out before running like hell hounds were on his heels. Eva tried in vain to hide her laughter.

"He freaked," she said between laughs. She did calm down after a few moments. "Who gathered?"

"I'm here, as is Karmena and Lain," Lescan said. "I think I saw Verian by the Nurians. I can feel Masna and Lucien around here. Their energies are just too awkward around crowds. Milosh ambushed me as I passed her people's pit. Kumashi is hovering over the lake. How he can stand water, I have no clue."

"So, the whole team has gathered," Eva muttered. "Can you deliver a message to the others? Meet at the Earth team pit at sundown. We'll strategize then."

"See you then, Shailana," he whispered so only she could hear it before bounding off. She stood watching her friend run off before heading to the Earth Pit.

A soft sigh escaped her. She really had to stop doing that. She was starting to sound depressed. The Earth Pit appeared calm, but Eva's instincts, honed on the battlefield and by Ave, could feel the tension in the air.

_Just get going!_ Ave yelled in her head. Eva winced and rubbed her forehead. Ave could be very loud when Eva was suppressing something.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Don started in on her.

"You lost the right to know about my whereabouts when you abandoned me, _father_," she answered and gave him a chilling glare. He pulled back and she rushed past him.

"Hey, mouse!" Rick called. Eva smiled and joined her…friends? When had she started to think of the humans as friends? It was against everything she was raised under!

"Hey," she said in a distracted reply.

"Um, Molly, that Mauian from earlier, why does he want to see me?" Jordan asked meekly. His ears had popped out again from stress.

"You're a Serval. He probably wants you to breed with a Mauian female to bring the Servals back to Mau," she answered with a shrug. Jordan's face turned red.

"Where were you last night? We were worried," Koji said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was with friends," Eva said. "I want to give you guys some warning. I'm expecting quite a few beings to be coming by to join the fight in the next few hours. Tonight at sunset, the other Guardians are all gathering here for a war council. Please, do not insult any of them. They are all very capable of killing you in a matter of seconds."

After that, the day went on just like Eva had said. There were quite a few beings who wanted to help in any way. The rest of the Earth team, sans Don Wei who couldn't get over his child's accusations, watched what Jordan compared to a military recruitment office.

Eva sat just inside the pit with a pen placed behind her ear. In her lap, she had an open notebook with some sort of alien language. To those in the know, it was old Crog cuneiform. She was hunched over as she sat on the stool. The conversations she was having were the oddest thing the team had ever heard.

* * *

"So you showed up," Eva said.

Aikka and his teacher bowed. "We will help in any way possible."

"You're both warriors, right?" she asked. Getting their confirmation, she looked over her notebook and grinned. "Report to Guardian Lucien at the Venereo pit in the morning for orders. Good luck."

"I would like to talk with you after this is over," Aikka whispered before turning to leave.

Eva blushed and looked to the heavens before answering him. "The first night after this is over or the first night I'm released from the healers, whichever comes first."

* * *

"A Byrusian?" Eva whispered and tensed. The Earth team looked at her in confusion.

"Where do I sign up to help?" the large man said. "Name's Rush."

Eva took a shaky breath and looked over her notes again. Making a notation, she looked back up at Rush. "Do you have any abilities besides those of your kind?"

"I'm just a bit stronger than the normal," he answered.

"I'm putting you with Kumashi of Light. Meet him by the lake tomorrow morning. His people didn't compete in the races," Eva said and hoped the Byrusian would leave. He gave a great laugh and left, much to her relief.

She let out a soft sigh.

* * *

"Phyll," Eva hissed as Spirit approached her. He pulled back in shock at the anger on her face. The look was mirrored by her father, who had come out of his office/room to get food.

_"Have I done anything to you? I thought our races were friends?"_ Spirit sent to the being he knew to be a Guardian. He shivered as a wave of hatred, anger and grief slammed into his psychic senses.

"Maya Wei," Eva said, glaring. "If you want to help, I'll put you with Karmena. You're kind are good enough at reconnaissance, murderer."

_"Murderer? I don't…"_ Spirit started before pausing. _"I see. I am not the reason you're mother is gone. I can show you what happened."_

Eva stared at him and barely nodded. Something, Ave to be precise, was telling her to listen to him. She gasped as she watched her mother's death once more. 1

Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, Eva's butt was numb from sitting on that stool for hours. Her notebook, connected to the other recruiters' notebooks via spell for logistics, was filed with names of various races. Lain was in charge of the healers and field medics. She had taken over the local hospital. Karmena and Lescan were both commanding reconnaissance and assassination teams. Masna and Lucien, the terror twins, took control of the heavy hitters, i.e. the extreme fighters. Verian and Milosh took everyone else. Eva was by herself simply because no one could tell when she would shift into Ave during the battle. Ave was not a commander. She was a berserker, a very intelligent berserker, but a berserker. It was best just to leave her by herself and let her work her magic.

There were a lot of beings who wanted to help the "Legendary Guardians" in a fight. It would bring honor and prestige to their people. Eva felt a feral grin come over her face as the Guardians approached the Earth team pit.

They had no idea what they were in for.

AND: To explain the Jordan and lescan thing, Lescan is a very powerful, very big cat being. Jordan's inner Mauian is going nuts and wanting to get away as fast a possible, but his human mind is fighting it and confusing him. Hope that explains some stuff.

1. See the episode _Silent Like Spirit_ for that bit. It's what he shows Eva/Molly after she crashes.


	12. To Battle!

AND: And so the story goes on. I've overcome my little bit of writer's block and got this out after sitting through a rainstorm in the dark. I also sort of messed up my hand. Sorry for not getting this out sooner but it's a bugger trying to type one handed.

To Battle!

Silence. There was just silence. Everyone was afraid. The enemy would be arriving at any time. They had to be ready. The tension in the air was so thick it choked the more psychic sensitive of the soldiers.

"Dreamer," Lescan whispered to his friend. Eva was dressed in full Guardian armor which reflected the sun. To the uninitiated, meaning everyone who wasn't a Guardian, she looked like a being of pure shining light. Those who looked closer, at her eyes to be specific, could see shadows of haunting memories filling her face. In her mind, past battles she barely remembered played over and over.

"_You need to relax,"_ Ave whispered deep in the recesses of there mind. The primal was giving off the image of a prowling cat: extremely agitated and wanting to fight. Ave was restless. She could feel the enemies approach.

"If only things could be simple again," Eva whispered. Lescan gave her a look combined with a snort.

"Ready to do your thing?" Milosh said from Eva's other side. The Sky Guardian was in her light blue, almost white armor that looked very similar to a Tinkerbelle costume. Two humming energy projections, wings, popped out her back. It was a stark contrast to her orange hair and eyes, not to mention yellow skin and pointy ears. Milosh's people very closely resembled 4 feet tall Earth fairies.

"Quiet," the red skinned, horned Guardian of Hell and Damnation hissed. Lucien was always cranky before a fight. It was better than Masna's hyperness. Masna was bouncing back and forth, making certain parts of her anatomy do very interesting things and catching all the males' attentions. The Guardian of Heaven and Rewards was beautiful, with pale skin, light colored hair, white horns and a rather substantial chest. She was Lucien's antitheses. Their people had once come to Earth and had inspired the legends and myths about demons. Lucien would have been called a devil, Masna a succubus.

"Here they come," Eva hissed as the enemy tripped her first trap. She had be so happy to find out many of the racing teams had lots of explosives. She had been able to make a few perimeter traps that would cause very big booms. Toros should have never let her learn about explosives.

Verian, the silent plant lady, literally, was smirking as she saw the large plants suddenly popping up, covered in black blood. Communicating silently with her babies, she had to hold back a chuckle as she got the feeling of satisfaction and fullness.

Karmena lifted her hand. The troops under her command raised their weapons and took their places. They would be the front line. All along the battle line, soldiers, brothers made in war, stood and readied themselves. This was their time to shine.

It was silent for a moment, causing nerves and senses to sharpen in anticipation. Eva shifted her weight, readying herself for a flying leap onto the battle field. They came.

To those who had been on Etruir during the "Oppression" as it was officially being called, they would remember the very familiar soldiers. All of the enemy warriors were black skinned and wearing black armor. Yellow and red eyes that seemed to glow were the only color on them. There was a new grimness in the air.

"Attack," Eva whispered and leapt into the battle. Following her lead, the other warriors took to the enemy and began to cut them down. Blood sprayed everywhere. Body parts were cut off. Long range specialists took precise aim and obliterated their targets.

Ave was having a blast. Her other half had given her control. She wasn't going to let the chance to cause some major destruction and be covered in the blood of her enemies once more. Her eyes widened suddenly. She leapt to the top of a pole. The action saved her from being roasted by a fireball.

At the rear of the black armored fighters, a man, no, a boy no older than she was, stood in full Guardian armor. His armor, a bright red with streaks of orange, gave up his Gate.

The Flame Guardian had returned.

"Shit," Ave muttered and began to cut down more enemies from her perch. The Flame smirked at her as she dodged another fireball. Ave tried to move around the enemies to get to the others before giving up. The enemy was swarming. Her eyes widened as she realized the enemy had separated her from the other fighters. She let out a long string of curses in multiple languages.

"I had heard you had a rather impressive repertoire of swears," Flame said. "How rude of me, I haven't told you my name. I know yours, but you do not know the name of your executioner."

"I'm not going to be the one to die on this field," Ave hissed and dropped into a fighting stance. Tiny crystals began to rise above her in a defensive position. Their sharp points caught the light and made the air twinkle.

"My name is Lauden," the fire eyes male said. His fur was a russet color, making him look like he was on fire. "I am Miraki's son and heir."


	13. Bloody Maiden Rides Again

AND: I apologize for taking so long in getting this out. There have been some rather upsetting things going on in my life. I almost had to be hospitalized after I got really, really sick. I was lucky my fever broke when it did. So, just so my readers know, I am NOT abandoning you! It's just taking me a while to work through the personal crap that is my life to be able to write or be in a writing mindset. Thank you.

Oh, and if you feel like listening to music while reading this, try Hero by Nickelback. Thank you.

Warning: Ave fighting. 'Nough said.

Bloody Maiden Rides Again

Shailana forcibly took over and stared at her opponent. In her mind, Ave began growling and snarling. She wanted out. If this thing that challenged them was Miraki's spawn, then Eva was going to have a very difficult time fighting him.

"Surprised, Dreamer?" he said, spitting out her name as if it were a curse.

"Miraki was a fool and insane beyond imagination. It's no surprise her child is the same," Shailana growled. The black soldiers attacked her from behind. Black blood splattered the ground. The defensive crystals rose into the air again, still dripping blood.

"Insane, you say?" Lauden said in a taunting fashion.

Shailana spat at him. "She attacked me. Enough said."

"Foolish little girl. I will end your life today, but not now," Lauden said and turned away. The black soldiers closed the gap behind him, protecting him from rear attacks.

"Bastard," Shailana hissed before striking. Fusing some of her crystals into a short sword, Shailana began to slice her way through the horde of soldiers. Black blood covered the ground and her. Pike, spears and poleaxes tried to breach her defense. All were knocked away and their wielders sliced in half.

_"Let me out! I wanna fight!" _Ave whined. Shailana grinned maliciously and switched with her primal. Soon screams of horror and dismembered corpses filed the air.

* * *

"She let Ave out, I see," Masna said as she dodged an arm Ave had thrown. Grins were exchanged between the Guardians of Heaven and Hell before they went wild on their opponents as well. Those not used to the brutality shivered in fear and ended up throwing up at the carnage three psychotic Guardians can produce.

* * *

"She's good," Lauden muttered. He snarled and summoned the flame to his hands. It looked like he would have to take care of the Dreamer himself. 

"So you are just like your mother, a fool," Ave mocked the Flame Guardian as he tried to hit her with his whip of flames. Ave, very thankful for the flexibility she and her other half shared, bent out of the way. Some of the male fighters ended up staring at her, dirty thoughts filling their mind. Karmena and Toros both made certain to remember who they were and would give them a "talking" to after everything was over.

Ave sent a swarm of crystals after the Flame Guardian. He placed a wall of flames around himself. He forgot the top though, a rather unfortunate mistake that Ave took advantage of. More tiny crystals dived bombed through the opening. She smirked at the scream of rage and pain that followed. The flames died down and revealed a sight Ave had to force herself not to laugh at.

Lauden was covered in tiny cuts. Blood matted his fur. Too bad most of the cuts were superficial. The crystals at his feet began to glow and flew back to their mistress. Lauden glared at her and roared as he struck.

* * *

The army of black soldiers was dwindling down, but not enough for the defenders of Alwas to let their guard down. Karmena growled and cleaved a soldier in two with her blade. Her husband took down another. Karmena looked in her eldest daughter's direction and blinked before laughing. The Flame Guardian was using his speed to try and hit the Dreamer. She was too fast for him though. Karmena turned her attentions back to her opponents. Malice and blood lust dripped from her form, scaring all of the non-Crog fighter around her. Crogs were scary when they could go all out without worrying.

* * *

"You are suicidal, aren't you?" Ave asked the now winded Flame Guardian. 

"I am stronger than you," he huffed out between breaths.

"Yeah, maybe when I was 12. I've had three years to grow, dumb ass," Ave hissed and struck. Lauden dodged and went on the defensive. Ave slashed and sliced with her crystal sword. She was a thing of dead beauty. Long hair curled around her form as she swiped at the flame wielder from right to left. A tiny cut appeared where she hit. Lauden growled once more and struck out with his whip of fire.

Ave had the advantage at last. They were in close quarters combat. Melee attacks of the short ranged version were part of her studies. The blade she wielded, shaped like a nodachi, gave her plenty of time to react to her opponent's wild flails. The whip was a good mid-ranged weapon, but was sorely lacking in the short range department.

_"The only good thing he did was come at us with high numbers. How in the name of Kale did he defeat the Avatar?"_ Eva asked from within the shared mind.

_"Lesteria favors fools," _Ave said made another pass with her sword.

"Damn homicidal bitch!" he yelled.

* * *

Karmena stopped her fighting and stared at the soon to be tortured and killed Guardian. "Now he's in for it," she muttered and went back to fighting.

* * *

Power radiated from the terrifyingly pissed off form of Ave. The two girls in one mid were both beyond ticked, beyond angry. They had gone right into seeing blood red. 

Now, it wasn't a very well known fact beyond Cresayes, but Shailana hated being called a bitch or a whore. She would go into a rage or get very, very creative with punishments. The last time someone had called her one of the taboo names she had strung him up by his ankles, tied a target to his head and used him for target practice before leaving his nude body in a fountain in the middle of the Crog capital in the middle of the snow season. Unfortunately for Lauden, this was one of the few times she would go into a rage.

Poor boy, even he didn't deserve that fate.

With a scream of rage, Ave attacked, but there was something different about it. If one had looked close enough they would have seen an after image of another Ave, or to be exact, an afterimage of Eva. The two in one attack ferociously. An aura of gold built up around their body.

* * *

All the fighting stopped. Even the black soldiers turned to watch their leader get his ass handed to him. 

"I don't believe it," Verian muttered. Every eye turned to look at her as the two Guardians continued to fight.

"Stop! No! Not the face!"

"Shut up and die!"

"What do you mean, Verian?" Karmena said and decapitated a distracted soldier. The other warriors took notice and soon had killed off 90 percent of the opposing force. The remaining 10 percent retreated, knowing they were out matched.

"She's, I don't know how to exactly explain it, but she's working in time with her primal," the plant lady said. "It's only been known to have happened three times in the last millennium."

"So she's just gotten really strong?" Jordan and asked timidly. Lescan glanced at him for a moment. He would make a good mate for his little sister, the Mauian thought.

"Not just become strong. She's become a berserker. Nothing is going to stop her now," Verian said and sat down. "Might as well just sit back and watch the carnage."

The others just looked at the crazy plant warrior lady in shock before turning their attention to the rather one-sided fight.

* * *

"Die!" Ave screamed. The blade arced down and was just barely avoided. Ave growled, Eva snarled within the combined mind. The little rat was quick. 

"What the hell are you?" Lauden asked before flinging his whip at her. She sidestepped and struck out. Tiny crystals lodged in his arm came racing out, turning his left arm into something resembling ground beef. Ave smirked and swung her deadly weapon at the now writhing in pain Flame Guardian. He had only a few moment before pain registers between his legs.

Lauden had been castrated.

* * *

The scream echoed all around. All of the males watching winced and crossed their legs or covered their own private regions. The women just stared in shock. Jordan and Aikka both eyed the psychotic Guardian with fear. Canaan, the Naurasian advisor, stared in shock at the young woman he knew would become the next Naurasian queen. He gave a short glance to his charge and winced in sympathy for the young prince. Canaan sincerely hoped Prince Aikka did nothing to anger her. 

Higher up, Don stared in absolute shock at his warrior daughter going crazy. He, Stan, Koji, and Rick had been helping the medics prepare for the flood of injured. Don shuddered as he watched his daughter castrate her opponent.

"Don," Rick said, "remind me never to piss off your kid, ever."

* * *

Ave stared down at her opponent. Eva, watching, winced as she fell out of synch with her primal. They had brought suffering upon the one who insulted them. A quick glance at the assembled warriors also told her she had scared quite a few people. 

_"Ave, end it. We can't afford people to make a connection between us and Etruir. They'd realize we're Crog. We'd be dead meat,"_ Eva told her primal, who was slowly calming down.

Ave turned her attention from her more rational side to look down at the screaming Guardian of Flames. She glared at him for a moment before lifting her blood covered sword again.

"I'm ending your pain," she said softly. "Be honored I'm showing such mercy." The blade arced down and stabbed the fallen Guardian in the chest. Ave looked at her work before handing the control of the shared body to Eva.

Eva looked down at the body in sorrow. She really hated killing. She looked down at her self and winced. She had liberal amounts of blood splattered across her armor. With a soft sigh she began to walk toward the assembled. She nodded to the other Guardians and dismissed her armor. A few feet from the group, her legs began to wobble. She now felt the pain and exhaustion Ave had held back. With a groan and a sigh, she fell to the ground in blissful unconsciousness.

AND: Hope you liked this chapter. It was kind disturbing, but it is Ave we're talking about here. Hope you liked. Please review.

Lesteria- Crog goddess of luck (in other words: luck favors fools)


	14. Return to Earth

AND: A double update since I haven't in such along time. This chapter goes fast, cause I want this freakin story to be done so I can get on to the good parts! Enjoy!

Return to Earth

Eva awoke a few days later. The sun was shining and she was stuck in a hospital bed. She groaned and started counting ceiling tiles again. Ave had really made a wreck of her body this time. Thankfully, Lain was on hand to heal her severed tendons and muscles, not to mention the stress fractures her bones had taken. Ave tended to go a little overboard and nearly destroyed their body this time.

_"I said I was sorry," _Ave said from within their mind. Eva got the distinct impression the primal was pouting. She had to stifle a laugh as the door to her room opened.

"Hello, Eva," Don said softly.

"Hello," she answered and looked out the window, away from him.

"Eva," he breathed out. She turned to look at him.

"You left me alone," she said, shivering. "I was suffering too, you know. I still have nightmares about that day. I just wanted to one day find you. To be a family of sorts again."

"Eva, I'm so sorry," Don said and sat by her bedside.

"I know," she said and looked away. "It'll take a lot more than mere words to make up for everything. You're going to have a hell of a time living with me."

"Then, you'll come back with me?" he said hopeful.

"Yes, I will," she said with a smile.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the Earth team gave each other satisfied grins. It had taken a lot of threatening to get Don Wei to apologize to his child. Walking down the same corridor, Toros and Karmena stared at the gathering before they heard Eva's words. Karmena let out a soft sigh before pulling her shocked husband away.

"Karmena," he hissed after they were far enough away to not be overheard.

"I know what you're thinking, love," Karmena said, her ears slightly drooping in a frown. "She's not abandoned us or the cause. She simply wants to spend time with her **tanishi**."

"The invasion," he started before being silenced by his wife.

"She has no clue what the plans are and will not give us any information about the Earth forces. She's effectively rendered herself neutral until after the victory. It's the best option right now."

"Telos.." he started.

"Will do nothing to risk his last chance of making good with the Naurasians. Trust me and trust her. She can defend herself. I'll even warn Kross myself about hurting her or any under her protection," Karmena said.

"You mean the Earth team," Toros said, his ears perking up a bit as his wife's words finally reached his brain.

"More than likely. Let's go. I'll leave a note with the nurses. They won't question why one Guardian would be sending a note to another," Karmena said and walked away.

Toros turned in the direction of his daughter's room and sighed. "Be careful, little warrior. I don't want to loose you."

* * *

"Well, back to Earth then," Jordan said gathering up his things. "Umm…how _are_ we getting back to Earth? The Avatar's dead."

"Guardian teleportation," Eva said simply and tossed her bag over her shoulders. "I can teleport everyone and everything back to Earth. It's not really that big of a deal. Interstellar travel is a must for one of us."

"You can really do that," Koji said. Eva smiled and nodded.

"Can you teleport to the Crog home world as well?" Jordan said with a smirk.

Eva glared at him. "I will have nothing to do with the war between Earth and the Crog. I respect Karmena too much to betray her like that." Eva was proud of her answer. It left no room her opinion but didn't give away her loyalties to the Crog.

"Just drop it. You'll never get her to agree to anything she doesn't want to do," a familiar growl echoes from outside the pit. Lescan was standing there in civilian clothes, a tunic and breeches, with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Lescan!" Eva said and grinned.

"Dreamer," he replied and looked over at Jordan. "Listen partling, once I tell the Mauian council about your existence, they are going to want to hook you up with at least one of our females. Let Dreamer help you choose a few. She's a pretty good judge of character by now."

"Thanks for the complement," Eva said, biting back a laugh. Jordan's face was trying to simultaneously blush and pale at the same time. "I warned you, Jordan. I'll take good care of him, my furry tailed friend. Travel well."

"Same to you, Dreamer," Lescan said and left. After the Mau's departure, Eva gathered everyone, including the now comatose Jordan, and had them place all of their stuff in the middle of a circle. She took a deep breath, focused, and then there was the sensation of freefalling without wind before everyone felt their feet touch solid ground.

Eva looked around. The sky was dark, with the silver moon hanging overhead. Trees and bushes native only to Earth surrounded the clearing she had teleported them to. A smile spread across her face as the humans recovered from their first interstellar teleport.

"Welcome back to Earth, guys," she said with a smile before turning to the sky when she heard Jordan gasp and point upwards. Red lights flickered in the heavens. Her eyes hardened for a moment before she forced herself to relax.

The war for Earth had already started.

AND: That's all for Alwas. Here's a sneak peak at the first chapter of the next story in the saga, Earth.

There were trapped in the shelter. Eva stayed near her father and the Earth tema, as well as their families. The Crog were trying to force the door open. Children were crying. Mothers shrieked in terror. Jordan's sister clung to Rick. All though this, Eva remained unemotional. Many thought she had just shut off her emotions as a coping mechanism. Oh, how wrong they were. She knew she was in no danger from the Crog forces.

The door to the shelter buckled and final gave. In through the door walked one of the biggest Crog anyone, minus a certain human-Crog, had ever seen. Eva felt herself stare in shock.

When did Morinthius get promoted to Colonel?


End file.
